


Candy

by lakesinstillness



Category: Dir en grey, LUNA SEA, Sukekiyo (Band), X JAPAN
Genre: BDSM, Come Eating, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Kyo and Sugizo spend a night in.
Relationships: Kyo (Dir en grey)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen I wanted to write but had no ideas so as soon as I came up with this one I just went for it even though it kinda reminds me of that one scene in The Room. I'll explain how I came up with it in the end notes though lol

Kyo smiled as he looked at the man tied up in front of him. He and Sugizo had been in this position many times before, so it wasn’t anything new. Still, Kyo was having trouble thinking of what to do to the other man. Nothing too intense, he figured, since Kyo just had a long day of rehearsing and he didn’t have a lot of energy. He decided the next step would be stripping his own clothes off, but first he had to get the other man’s attention. Kyo didn’t know if something caught Sugizo’s attention or if guitarist was just nervous, but he was looking away from Kyo right now.

Kyo held Sugizo’s chin and turned his head towards him. “Look at me,” he commanded. Once he got the older man’s attention, Kyo began to strip, slower than usual but not at a snail’s pace either, revealing the bra and thong underneath. If he didn’t have Sugizo’s attention before, he certainly had it now. Kyo didn’t have to wear a bra, but he knew it turned on the older man, so every once and a while he wore it to surprise him.

Once Kyo was finished, he looked back at Sugizo and smirked. “Is it really that easy to get you hard?” he teased. Sugizo looked down at his erection, but only for a second, before his eyes became fixated on Kyo’s chest. Kyo paused for a moment before redirecting his gaze once again. “My eyes are up here, you know.”

“S-sorry!” Sugizo replied quickly, as if he were worried Kyo’s surprise would be taken away.

Kyo wanted to see if he could get Sugizo to sound even more desperate. “Should I keep this on for the rest of the night?”

“Yes!” the guitarist shouted, before thinking over his words. “Please, Kyo, leave it on.” The vocalist started to reach back, hoping to get more of a reaction from him. “I’ll do whatever you want! Please!”

“You already do that,” Kyo replied, before pulling his hands away from the clasp. “Still, I’ll spoil you tonight.”

Sugizo’s face lit up when he realized Kyo was leaving the bra on. “Thank you, Kyo!” Sugizo was so cute when he was appreciative.

Kyo still didn’t know what he wanted to do, so he paused for a moment to think. It wasn’t until he saw the candy bowl on the kitchen counter that he had an idea. It didn’t seem like the type of thing he and Sugizo would do, but it didn’t involve much effort and it was something new.

Sugizo stared at Kyo while he waited for him to do something to him. He didn’t know what Kyo was planning, so he was a bit nervous, especially when Kyo walked behind him, out of his view. When he heard the sound of a chocolate being unwrapped, he knew what Kyo was doing. Kyo moved closer to Sugizo, and began crinkling the wrapper against Sugizo’s ear. The older man chuckled, “What is this? ASMR?”

Kyo threw the wrapper, somewhat aggressively. “Shut up or I’m taking the bra off.” Sugizo listened, though he found it hard not to grin after that. “Open,” the vocalist demanded, before popping the chocolate into Sugizo’s mouth. “Now don’t chew it, just let it melt.”

Now that Sugizo was sucking on the candy, Kyo put his hand on Sugizo’s cock, still hard from the sight of Kyo’s lace-covered chest. Sugizo was surprised by how much the chocolate added to the experience, and how well the sweet sensations in his mouth and at his cock seemed to go together. Kyo’s strokes seemed more intense as well, but Sugizo assumed he only felt that way because he had to hold in all his moans, out of fear that the chocolate would spill out of his mouth. Just as the warmth of Sugizo’s mouth melted the chocolate, Kyo made Sugizo melt, his orgasm landing onto Kyo’s stomach, just shy of the tiger tattoo.

Kyo quickly untied Sugizo’s arms before pulling his hair, forcing the guitarist to move closer to him. “Clean after yourself,” he ordered.

Sugizo obeyed, licking his cum off of Kyo’s stomach. It was quite messy though, as the guitarist never got a chance to swallow the chocolate that had just finished melting. The man’s chocolate, saliva, and cum all mixed on Kyo’s stomach, and Sugizo frantically tried to get it all back into his mouth.

Kyo started running his hand through Sugizo’s hair as the guitarist licked him clean. “This is messier than I thought it would be.” He chuckled, “Well, maybe if you didn’t cum so fast that chocolate would’ve been all gone. It's okay, though.”

Sugizo finished licking and then looked up at Kyo, waiting to see what he would do next. Kyo knelt down in front of Sugizo before putting a chocolate in his own mouth, half of it sticking out. Sugizo got the hint and bit the outside half before kissing Kyo, the taste of chocolate filling both of their mouths.

Once they pulled away, Kyo licked his thumb and began to brush it against the skin around Sugizo’s lips. “You’re such a mess,” he said, smiling. Once he finished cleaning Sugizo’s face, he pulled him into a hug, allowing Sugizo’s face to rest against his bra. “So, how well do chocolate and cum taste together?”

“Honestly, the chocolate was so strong that it overpowered it.”

“Ah.” Kyo stayed like that for a moment, letting Sugizo unclip the bra. “I’m gonna head to bed. You coming?”

“In a bit.” Sugizo got up before helping Kyo up. “Sleep well.”

“Don’t stay up too late, okay?” Kyo kissed the older man’s cheek. “Good night, Sugi. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I wanted to say Kyo hand (kyand) but wanted it to be uwu so I considered saying kyandy but then I realized that just sounds like Kyo handy but it also sounds like キャンディ (Japanese word for candy) so uhhh that's why this exists.


End file.
